He Stoll My Heart, and I'll Never Get It Back
by Heta14
Summary: Ellie Rockwell is a renowned news reporter with many funny stories and hates sports.  She'll never tell you about what happened at the Chinese Restaurant, but she'll NEVER tell you what happened at the 1994 Olympic Games at Lillehammer. Please R&R. 1shot


**Hey! Here is my depiction of how Connor's and Travis's mother met Hermes. Hope you like it!**

**READ THIS: Sorry, I've always imagined Conner and Travis being twins, so they were born at the same time...**

**If any of this doesn't make sense, my deepest and most sincere apologies.**

**Please enjoy and Review at the end!**

**Thank you!**

**-Heta14 ^_^**

* * *

><p>Eleanor "Ellie" Rockwell, the leading field news reporter of the channel 6 news of New York City. Over the years her outstanding performances and professional authority had captured the attention of New York City. She could be serious for the catastrophic news and she could be lighthearted and comedic for the filler stories at the end of the news broadcast. She had straight brown hair that was shoulder length, giving her a refined look. Her green eyes, that could be serious or comical, seemed to pierce through the television screen and to look into the eyes of the viewer himself.<p>

Though, she wasn't always the most renowned reporter on channel 6. She too was once stuck with the "newbie jobs."

She will never tell you about the Chinese Town Incident.

Or about the one on the corner of 7th Street and 2nd Avenue.

But she will definitely, absolutely, never ever, tell you about her groundbreaking trip to Lillehammer.

* * *

><p><strong>2004<strong>

"Come _on _Ellie. It's time for the opening ceremony!" Logan Opilian said to his co-worker for one of his first major oversea trip. This was such an honor, to work with Ellie Rockwell. She didn't look like the famous channel 6 reporter that had the dibs on covering the Olympics every two years. Why did she always call dibs on the Olympics? It was a mystery to everybody. She actually looked quite depressed at the time, sighing every two minutes and staring into the distance.

"I'm tired." She said bluntly. Logan sighed.

"You _never _act like this. Where's the smiling person that's always on TV?" He said glancing in her face.

"Nevermind. Logan, did you remember everything? Don't act like that buffoon they sent with me to Salt Lake that forgot the microphone." She said exasperatedly as she put on the uncomfortable high heels that she would be wearing for the next _nine_ hours.

"Um, I'm pretty sure. I have my checklist with me if you want me to go over the equipment again." Logan said searching through his satchel for the desired checklist.

"Nah. I trust you. Let's roll." Ellie said, as she picked the jacket off the bed of their hotel suite, and walked out the door.

Logan stared at the unoccupied space where her body was a second ago. She sure was acting funny today.

**9 Hours Later**

"Remember to check our website for the full, detailed schedule of the 2004 Olympic Games. Again, this is Ellie Rockwell reporting from Athens Greece. Have a good night America." Ellie finished, smiling her priceless smile until Logan gave her the thumbs up that the recording was finished.

"Thank the GODS that's over. Now I can' actually get some sleep before those other co-workers of mine come and help cover some of those stupid sporting events tomorrow." She pulled the pins out of her hair, making it spring out and she took off her shoes in the middle of the square. Logan was staring at her, something he found himself doing a lot these days.

"Um. A few things to mention. I thought you _liked _sports, that's why you always called dibs on the Olympics, and it's God, not Gods. You're talking to a catholic here." Logan said taking apart his camera and putting it carefully in his case.

"Ugh. Are you serious? I _hate_ sports, but I gotta admit, 10 years of doing this, I get to know the basics of everything, and the rest I read off my script by the sports department." She fell silent. "And it _is _Gods. Logan. I'm pagan." She said with a smirk. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Sure. I'm _pretty _sure you're pagan Ellie." Logan said sarcastically. Ellie pouted in his direction and walked toward the van that they had rented. She tossed the shoes into the back of the van, but then suddenly stopped, and stared into the crowd that was gathered in the Greek square. Logan looked in the direction that she was staring in and didn't see anybody that he knew.

"Ellie, you see somebody you know?" Logan asked and he turned to look back at Ellie, and was shocked to see that her face looked angry, determined, and sad, and showed more true emotion than she ever did in the news studio.

"I found him!" She whispered under her breath, so silent that Logan barely heard her.

"Found who?" He asked looking in the direction of the crowd again.

"Wait for me. Leave, and you die." She threatened him. She then ran off into the crowd with bare feet, leaving the van, and a very confused Logan.

Not many people in the crowd noticed the American news reporter running through the crowd with bare feet. She looked frantically all over the place and finally stopped near the main fountain. After looking around wildly, she stepped up on the edge of the fountain and looked again. After a moment of disbelief, she took in a deep breath and screamed.

"HAROLD I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. STOP HIDING!" She screamed this gained a lot of attention from the crowd around the fountain. Some Greek people chattered amongst themselves, moving away from the fountain away from the "loony American." After standing there for an extra minute, Ellie gave up and reluctantly walked back to the van where Logan was pacing in front of the van worriedly. Upon seeing Ellie, he ran over.

"Ellie! Are you all right? I was worried sick! Did you find who you were looking for?" Logan said as he got into the van, and Ellie slowly got in the passenger seat.

"He always runs away from me at these stupid games." She spat sourly, crossing her arms. Logan bit his lip nervously as he drove away from the crowded square.

"Are you going to tell me _who?_" He asked again. He really didn't want to get on the bad side of Bad Ellie right now, but the question was nagging at him. When Ellie didn't give him a response, he sighed and continued driving.

"By the way, one of your sons called you while you were looking for that man. I couldn't tell which one it was, they sound too much alike each other for me to tell who's who." Logan said. Ellie sighed, and took the cell phone from Logan and redialed the number.

"Hey, you called?"

"_yeah mom. Just saying, camp's doing fine so far. I'm just really jealous that you're in Greece! I mean aren't we practically half-" _

"_Stop that! I want to talk to mom! Get your own phone. Can you buy some stuff for us?"_

"Hey, calm down. I just barely got here." Ellie chuckled into the phone.

"_Mom, don't you hate sports?" _One of her sons asked curiously through the phone.

"_We should've come instead!"_The other complained.

"Yeah. I hate sports. So how's camp so far?"

"_It's okay I guess. The uh…main councilor is really haywire right now. Luke's uh…homework assignment, didn't go as well as he planned."_

"_It's kinda awk over here."_

"Hm. Well, that's interesting…kids, I'd really love to talk to you but mom's busy. Do you mind if you call back later?"

"_Sure mom!"_

"_Sorry!"_

"Alright, I'm gonna hang up now okay?"

"_Love you mom!"_

"_I love you more than he does mom!"_

"Ha ha ha I love you too. See you at the end of summer, Travis, Conner." With that, Ellie hung up. Logan looked Ellie again.

"Say, aren't their last names Stoll, not Rockwell?" Logan asked Ellie.

"Yeah, I didn't change my maiden name. Ellie Stoll doesn't sound that good right? Their father's last name suits them a lot better." She said offhandishly, looking out the window, signifying that she didn't want to talk anymore to Logan.

* * *

><p>A handsome young man slumped back in the café chair, and groaned. He looked to be in his late twenties. His hair was slightly curly, and his eyes were a handsome blue. Some girls passed the café and giggled as they walked back. He looked thoroughly stressed and he started rubbing his temples in an attempt to relax himself.<p>

"Running away? Again?" A woman sat down across from the young man. She was extremely beautiful and she motioned for the waiter to come over.

"Yes, I would like a coffee. Just add some cream, which would be fine." She told the waiter quickly, and the waiter scurried of.

"Why are you bothering me again Aphrodite?" The man sighed and leaned forward to lean on the table instead of the chair. Aphrodite leaned back in her chair and assessed the man across from her.

"Hermes. Don't run away. I think that's the only thing you're good at. I guess you're good at not being good help to your children. I mean, look at Luke. You know he totally blames _us_ now." She pouted.

"I. Hate. My. Existence." Hermes said banging his head on the table with each word.

"No you don't. That Elia woman does." Aphrodite said narrowing her eyes.

"Ugh. Don't bring her up, and her name's Ellie." He said with a sigh.

"You know she come every. Single. Olympic games. And she doesn't even like sports! She just takes the opportunity so that she might have the chance to see you. She knows that all gods are obligated to attend the Olympic Games for at least the opening and closing ceremony. Plus, we're super obligated this year cause it's in Athens. Just give her a gift for all the suffering she's put up with." Aphrodite lectured to Hermes, who still looked as unmotivated as usual.

"Don't you care about Connor and Travis?" She said narrowing her eyes at Hermes.

"I do." He mumbled.

"Well, do them a favor and visit their mother for our sakes!" She said angrily getting up and she slammed her hand on the table to startle Hermes. Some passing people whispered something about a lovers quarrel. Hermes sighed gain.

"Can you just leave Aphrodite? You're being an annoyance." Hermes said.

"Fine." She hissed. The waiter came out with the coffee and put it on the table. She looked at the waiter.

"Give the coffee to _him_. He needs it more than I do." She hissed again. The waiter nodded obediently and pushed the coffee towards Hermes who gave a glare at the beautiful goddess.

"See you around _Harold._" Aphrodite hissed, and she disappeared into the crowd.

Hermes waited till he was sure the annoying goddess wasn't going to appear again, and he took his "cell phone" out of his pocket. He then pressed the volume button up from where it was before.

"Finally taking us of silent huh?" Martha seethed.

"It's ok. I know how you feel. All women are a pain in the butt." George said sympathetically.

"Exhibit A, the stupid snake right next to me."

"Are you talking about _me_ you rotten skunk?" Martha gasped.

"Guys. Stop fighting…or I'll put you on silent again." Hermes sternly said. That automatically shut the bickering snakes up.

"Any new messages from Olympus?" Hermes asked warily.

"Yes! There are six thousand five hund-" Martha started off, but Hermes cut her off.

"Any _important_ ones?" Hermes asked the revised question.

"No." George said.

"Hm. Okay." Hermes mused. "I'll guess I'll check up on some of my kids. Which one shall I go to? Greek or Roman?"

"Greek." Martha said.

"Roman." George said. They automatically started bickering again, and Hermes sighed and left the café, though he did remember to leave a golden drachma for a very confused waiter.

* * *

><p>1994 Winter Olympics<p>

"Great, so not only am I stuck with this, this, _sports_ job. I'm stuck with Carl Polerkno?" Ellie complained into the phone to her supervisor. She was in the airport waiting for her cameraman to arrive so that they cold depart for the Hammer place, whatever, in one of those Nordic countries. She looked through her folder containing all the things she had to cover, and the front page had contact information for Carl.

"Look, I don't own the news, I only tell people what to do. What's the difference, as long as you report, who cares who's the cameraman?" Her supervisor said through the phone.

"I. don't. like. Carl. He creeps me out, and don't deny it. He creeps you out too." Ellie said.

"I'm denying it." A voiced smirked, and Ellie sighed.

"Well, he's not here yet." Ellie said. "Should I still get on the flight?"

"Well…" her supervisor said "I _was _going to tell you earlier that Carl got sick with the flu earlier, but I guess you don't really care-"

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Who are they sending instead?" Ellie frantically said into the phone.

"Geez, hold your horses, we're sending you that new guy, he doesn't have a lot of experience but who gives a damn about the winter Olympics?"

"I feel really happy about this."

"You are?"

"I'm being sarcastic boss."

"Well, I've got better things to do than complain about Carl with you, so have fun in Lillehammer." Her boss said in a final way and hung up. Ellie stared at the phone and grumbled. Her co-workers were mean cold people that could change personalities in front of a camera.

"Um. Excuse me, are you Eleanor Rockwell?" A man said holding a large case in one hand and a suitcase in the other. He was tall and had brown curly hair and looked kind of awkward in the airport atmosphere. Ellie sighed and thought about how he looked like he was more fit for the job as "physically attractive" news reporter than she was.

"Just call me Ellie, and you are…?" She said putting her hand forward to shake his hand. He took her hand warmly and smiled.

"I'm Harold Stoll." He said flashing a smile at her, making her blush a little bit.

"Well, you're fifteen minutes late. Good thing the flight doesn't leave for another ten minutes." She said trying to sound stern. "you have your ticket?"

"Yeah, got them right here." He said waving a small blue ticket infront of her face.

"Okay, lets just go to this Lillehammer place." She said, leading the way to the gate, with him chuckling behind her.

* * *

><p>Ellie slept on the plane next to the window seat. She practically had forced Harold out of his seat so that she could have the luxury of seeing the clouds. Harold sat next to her and watched her sleep, then reluctantly took out his laptop and did some business work.<p>

"You want some water?" A voice said from the aisle.

"No thank you." Harold said looking next to him, and he almost jumped up when he realized who was staring at him.

"Nice. The flight hostess look really fits you Aphrodite." He said with a snicker. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and looked at Ellie sleeping, now slightly with her mouth open.

"That's your next mortal huh?" She said, slightly disgusted.

"Hey, no bashing my women. Do you see me going around incinerating your men?" Hermes said.

"Huh. Guess not. Well, interesting way to get to the Olympics huh?" Aphrodite said, not paying attention to the sleeping Ellie anymore.

"Ugh. Do not get me started on that. I hate going to the Olympics, why does Zeus still make us go to the stupid games? 99.99% of the people there don't even care about us." Hermes complained.

"Tradition?"

"That's a stupid reason."

"Oh well." Aphrodite said, flinging her hair over her shoulder, "well, I have a prior engagement that I must attend. Have fun with Elia." Then she disappeared.

"Her name is Ellie." He said rolling his eyes and going back to work on his laptop.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. I hate long flights." Ellie said as she got out of the car in front of the hotel. She breathed in deeply and smiled. "At least the weather is nice and cold here…not a cloud in the sky today either."<p>

"I don't like cold weather." Harold said bluntly, taking his luggage and equipment out of the taxi and walking into the hotel.

"Well, maybe you'll like it better in your hotel room." Ellie said hopefully, giving him a playful nudge.

"Wait. We have separate rooms?" Harold said with a frown, and Ellie laughed.

"Yes we do." She said with a smile, she secretly wished that they didn't though. Harold still frowned and continued walking to the front desk where the receptionist looked quite frazzled, probably from all the tourists and sports fans gathering from all over the world.

"Name?" She said glancing warily from Ellie to Harold.

"Eleanor Rockwell," Ellie said, and then she gestured to Harold. "And Harold Stoll."

The receptionist typed in the names quickly and scanned the computer screen in front of her.

"Both of you are in room 420." She said, "Next!"

"Wait, we reserved rooms 420 and 421!" Ellie said, not moving from where she stood. The receptionist sighed and checked the computer screen again.

"I'm sorry, things must have gotten messed up with all these people around. Do you really have a problem staying in the same room?" She asked looking at Harold and Ellie. None of them said anything, and she smirked.

"Fine then, room 420 it is. Here's the key." She said handing it to Ellie who still looked shocked. They both headed to the elevator and got in.

"So I guess we are in the same room." Harold said with a grin. Ellie didn't say anything.

"Guess what? Our room is the date for national pot day!" Harold said again. Ellie tried to repress a smile but the corners of her mouth twitched.

"I call shower first." He said smiling, heading out of the elevator. Ellie gasped theatrically.

"You're denying the right for a woman to cleanse herself?" She said.

"I am. Besides, you said I could take a shower first. Remember?" Harold said narrowing his eyes as he stopped in front of room 420. She rolled his eyes and opened the door and immediately gasped in mock horror.

"What?" Harold said looking into the room. "I don't see anything wrong."

"Only one bed." She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"So why do you like the Olympics?" Ellie said as she read a book in the corner. Harold looked up from the bed where he was working on his laptop.<p>

"Who said I liked the Olympics?" He said.

"I don't know…you got the job, and I'm guessing you wanted to come seeing how you haven't complained about them yet." She said.

"I don't like the Olympics, or sports for that matter, but I still go every single year." Harold said. "but I liked the old Olympics better."

"Why?" She said genuinely surprised.

"The Olympics from ancient Greece were much more interesting." Harold said with a sigh. "They actually worshiped the gods, and the games now are more worshiping the ability of man to be able to do anything from swimming a pool length to building new stadiums. They don't actually show their talents to the gods anymore, they're competing for the whole world to see who's athletes are better. I still come to these Olympics because…my father is one of the Olympic committee and he says I have to go."

"Well, the Olympics in ancient Greece were also a competition for who was the best athlete." Ellie said. She chuckled and started reading her book again. "The way you say it is like you're defending the Greek Gods."

"What would you do if you knew they were real?" Harold said leaning back staring at Ellie from across the room. She thought about it and looked back at him.

"Then I would feel really bad for them." She said finally.

"Why would you feel bad? They can do whatever the hell they want whenever they want." Harold said surprised.

"Nobody believes in them anymore. Heck, nobody believes in God anymore either, it's all Science. Religion can't keep up with scientific explanations." Ellie said. "If they existed then they would have to live in a society where the race that used to worship in them doesn't even believe in them anymore."

There was some silence between the god laying on the bed, and the newswoman reading in the chair in the corner.

"What would you do if I told you I was a god?" Harold said jokingly. Ellie looked up from her book again.

"I would pull out my mic and interview you." She said with a joking smile. "Nah. I wouldn't do that." Harold chuckled too.

"Fine, would you even believe me if I told you I was a God?" Harold said, this time more seriously, surprising Ellie. She flustered a little bit, and she stared at Harold, as if she was evaluating him. She noticed that his body was in prime condition even though he said he hate sports, and that his eyes were so blue that it wasn't genetically possible. She leaned back and stared at him.

"I'd believe you." She said adding her quirky smile. Harold grinned.

* * *

><p>"We have to do this next time there's an Olympic Games." Ellie said as she hugged Harold (but she knew better now) on the plane out of Lillehammer. Harold pulled her closer and kissed her head, but didn't say anything.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ellie, are you crying?" Logan said as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.<p>

* * *

><p>And she hasn't seen him since.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>so ugh...this really was a long One Shot huh...<strong>

**SOOOOO i hoped you enjoyed it! **

**Please review!**

**Thank you!**

**-Heta14 ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
